A New Life
by dizzywolfy96
Summary: "My cousins Kagome and Kyoko are coming for a visit this week. So be nice and leave them alone." said Hana. What they didn't know was that her sister was coming over also. There is going to be a few harems. lemons and more


Meow hey this is dizzywolfy96 my character is Mizuki the description is down below. Please tell me if you don't like it. It is my first time writing one but if you like it I will try to make one for you with or without your own character. Any genre, universe, paring, rating. Nya thank you!

**-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-CHARACTERS-3-3-3-3-3-3-3-**

**NAME: **Mizuki Yokai

**APPEARANCE**: Knee length raven black hair with purplish/blue tint, all shades of blue eyes with specks of purple and silver,5'8,c-cup, moon-kissed skin ,tattoos of demon forms on back, markings **DEMONS**: Lynx, lion, tiger, leopard, dragon, ferret, fox, neko, inu, wolf, bat, several, otter, snake, phoenix, shark, cheetah, dolphin, panda, raven, eagle, hawk, bunny **OTHER**: Miko, witch, elemental, vampire, elf, saiyan, fai, fairy **AGE**:18 **BIRTHDAY**: August 23rd **POWERS**: Shrink weapons and turn them into charms, use poison, change make up and hairstyle by thinking, can walk on walls, change into animals, can hide demon features, can change people, fly, purification, can open portals, travel through time **LIKES**: Sword play, moon, fighting, ice skating, skiing, snow boarding, sports, people, animals, rain, snow, ice, swimming, kids, acting, singing, playing instruments, modeling, cookies, cake, pie, pocky, oden, cooking, clothes, dancing **DISLIKES**: Basketball, kickball, skateboarding, math, bugs, jocks **JOBS**: Model, actress, singer, band, pro fighter, tennis player, snowboarder, ice skater, fashion designer, dancer **PERSONALITY**: Kind, sweet, loving, protective of friends and family, fiery-tempered, fun-loving, loves pranks **SCENT**: Cherry blossom, jasmine, waterfalls, roses **PIERCINGS**: Lip, ear, belly button, tongue, nose **FAVORITE COLORS**: Black, red, silver, purple, blue **OUTFITS**: Black, blue, and purple corset top(stops above belly button) with chains and black, silver leather skirt(stop one in below mid-thigh) with slits(up to mid-thigh) and chains with silver 4"in. knee length boot and collar **2nd outfit- ** Fish net shirt with silver, purple, bluish sports bra underneath it with mid-thigh black leather shorts with purplish/blue 5"in heels and collar **WEAPONS**: Swords, knifes, scythe, kunai, ninja stars, ax, bow and arrows, spears ,darts, gun, dagger

**3-3**

**NAME**: Kyoko Mogami

**APPEARANCE**: Shoulder length orange hair, gold eyes with silver specks, 5'4, b-cup, lightly tan skin, markings **DEMONS**: Butterfly, neko, inu, panda

**OTHER**: Miko, elemental, saiyan, witch **AGE**:17 **BIRTHDAY**: December 25th **POWERS**: Change make up and hairstyle by thinking, can walk on walls, change into her inner demon forms, can hide demon features, can change people, fly, purification **LIKES**: Fairies ,cooking, acting, make up **DISLIKES**: Sho, the beagles **JOBS**: Acting, cooking **PERSONALITY**: Kind, hard-working, hyper, always put others before herself **SCENT**: Water lilies, rain ** PEIRCINGS**: Ear, belly button **FAVORITE COLORS**: Pink, purple, black, silver, gold **OUTFITS**: Pink off the shoulder shirt with a white lower-thigh length skirt with silver mid-calf length boots **2nd outfit**- Purple tank top with a black pants with gold high heels **WEAPONS**: Knifes, guns, dagger

**NAME**: Kagome Higurashi

**APPEARANCE**: Mid-back raven black hair with blue tint, green eyes, 5'5, b-cup, porcelain skin, markings **DEMONS**: wolf, dragon, raven

**OTHER**: Miko, witch, elemental, vampire, fairy **AGE**:16 **BIRTHDAY**: February 15th ** POWERS**: Purification, change makeup and hairstyle by thinking, can hide demonic features

**LIKES**: Animals, oden, shopping, singing ** DISLIKES**: Naraku, insects **JOBS**: Singing, cooking **PERSONALITY**: Sweet, nice, short tempered **SCENT**: Plum blossoms **PEIRCINGS**: Ear, nose

**FAVORITE COLORS**: Green, white, red, pink **OUTFITS**: School uniform **2nd outfit**- jean with a green one-shoulder shirt with white boots **WEAPONS**: Bow and arrows, sword, dagger


End file.
